


The Vending Machine

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Francis didn’t get invited to use the vending machine. He really wanted to try it.





	The Vending Machine

Francis walked into Harmony’s room, well, her side of the room she shared with Natalio. He looked down at the girl sitting on the ground, humming to herself as she meditated. He blinked. 

“Harmony” He said, causing his friend to jump. 

“Francis, you scared me” She laughed, scooting over for him to join her. Francis sat down and the two started on their session. 

“Big, deep breath in” Harmony told him. Francis took in a big breath. 

“Harmony, you told me I should speak up if I’m upset or angry” Francis said, breaking his pose. Harmony’s face fell. It was going to be one of those days. 

“Yes Francis. If you feel like you need to say something, you should speak your mind. Did something happen today?” Harmony asked, noticing him trying to grab at his towel. Harmony took his hands and rubbed them. 

“Well-well, see Topa bought this vending machine for water but it got mixed up for a vending machine that served Hamburgers and Icecream” Francis started. 

“Why did he get a vending machine for water. He can just go to the kitchen” Harmony mentioned. 

“Well usually he comes to me to get it and I was really busy the other day so I told him to get it himself. Arnoldo would’ve let him get a glass of water. I guess it was too much so he ordered a machine” Francis side tracked. He shook his head. 

“Anyway, the Rulos snuck the tokens from Topa and got to try the machine. And they didn’t invite me” Francis said sadly. Harmony frowned. This is what this was about. 

“I’m sorry Francis” Harmony tried to comfort him. He looked down at his lap. 

“I just, anytime they need something I’m always there for them and I love them and they always make sure to include me but its just upsetting because that machine is actually pretty cool” Francis said, raising his voice a little. 

“Deep breath Francis, you’re getting angry” Harmony tried to calm him. Francis did so. 

“I just-I just really wanna try that machine” Francis breathed. Harmony gave him a look. 

“Francis, wanting to go eat without Arnoldo telling him too? Where’s the real Francis” Harmony joked. Francis rolled his eyes. 

“Very funny” Francis mumbled. 

“Maybe, a little quiet meditation will calm you down” Harmony suggested. Francis let her take his hands and held them outwards. 

“Deep breath in” Harmony said. Francis took a breath. 

“Deep breath out” Harmony instructed, he did so. 

“Ok but, sometimes they don’t even tell me whats happening. I can recall two instances off the top of my head where I didn’t even know what was happening on this monorail until a week later. I just feel like, maybe they don’t care about me unless they need something” Francis said, breaking the pose again. Harmony huffed. 

“Francis, you know the Rulos. They care a lot about you. You’re like another brother to them. They just get excited really easily and they focus on that excitement. They probably didn’t mean to not invite you Francis” Harmony assured him. Francis whined. 

“Now, can we meditate?” Harmony asked. Francis nodded and let her take his hands again. 

“Deep breath in-“ Harmony started. 

“Ok but-“ Francis started. 

“Ok, I see you aren’t going to focus today. What do you want to do?” Harmony asked the waiter. Francis huffed. 

“I’m sorry Harmony. It just keeps bugging me” Francis apologized. Harmony smiled. 

“Its ok Francis. I can tell you’re upset. How about we do something you want to do” Harmony suggested. Francis shook his head and looked at his lap. 

“Ok, since the Rulos didn’t invite you to eat with them. Why don’t we go eat together?” Harmony asked him. Francis smiled excitedly. 

“I’d like that” Francis said as the two got up and walked out. 

 

Harmony sat with Francis and watched as he finished his second burger.

“Are you happy now?” She asked him. He nodded, mouth full. Francis was lucky the machine did veggie burgers, otherwise he would have been very disappointed. She smiled. It was nice seeing Francis relax without having to tell him to take deep breaths, or have him lay on the floor to tell him to relax each body part. Harmony knew Francis was not only relaxing, but he was eating. Two things the boy rarely did and they were never done together. 

“Excuse me? What is this?” The two heard. Natalio stood at the machine, looking it over. 

“Its a food machine. The Rulos snuck it in” Francis said, covering his mouth as he talked. If Arnoldo was here, he’d scold the boy for talking with his mouth full, but what Arnoldo didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Natalio nodded in excitement. Francis got up and grabbed two tokens. Francis began explaining how the machine worked and how you could customize everything. Harmony laughed at how excited the two were getting. She stood up suddenly, hearing someone call for her help. Topa. She left the boys without saying goodbye, they were too preoccupied anyway. Natalio sat down with his very tall burger, excitedly looking it up and down. He looked to Francis. 

“Are you not going to get anything?” Natalio asked the waiter. Francis shook his head. 

“Noo nono, I already had-“ Francis started but Natalio had already gotten up and put another token in, selecting the options for Francis. 

“Natalio I don’t eat-“ Francis started, Natalio gave the boy a burger the same size as Natalio’s. 

“Meat, I know. You obviously want it and last time I checked you hadn’t eaten before you sat down with that girl. This machine isn’t gonna be here for much longer. Might as well get your use out of it” Natalio explained, pushing Francis to sit down. Francis looked between his food and Natalio. He wasn’t hungry but...he could still eat. The two dug in happily all their worries forgotten. 

 

Francis leaned back on the couch, arm draped over his slightly distended stomach. He closed his eyes sighed contently. Francis couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten like that. Well, he could but he didn’t want to talk about the Caponata. Francis licked the inside of his cheek, smiling happily to himself. 

“Here ya go” he heard. Natalio had set a rather large looking ice cream in front of him. 

“Natalio-“ Francis started, sitting up. Natalio sat beside him, already digging his spoon into his own ice cream. 

“Dinner is never complete without ice cream” Natalio told him. He looked Francis over. 

“What was your name again?” Natalio asked. Francis rolled his eyes, the ice cream grabbing his attention. Francis wouldn’t say he was full yet and he did like sweets. What was one ice cream gonna hurt?

 

2 ice creams later and Francis was laid back on the couch, wincing as he rubbed his stomach. At some point, he had unbuttoned his vest. Natalio sat beside him, finishing his own 2nd ice cream. 

“You know what would go great with ice cream” Natalio asked. Francis wasn’t paying attention. His stomach didn’t hurt, but he did feel full. Natalio got up and went over to the vending machine. 

He sat back down with a large thing of fries and a large thing of ice cream. 

“Natalio, no, I’m full-“ Francis told him. Natalio dipped one of the fries in the ice cream. 

“Noo, you have to try it. It’ll change your world!” Natalio begged him. 

“You probably don’t even remember my name” Francis mumbled as he rubbed his stomach. 

“It’s Francis, now try it!” He told the boy. Francis was shocked. Natalio actually remembered his name. Natalio didn’t move his hand from Francis’ mouth. Francis huffed. One fry wouldn’t hurt. 

 

Francis dipped the last fry into the melted pool of ice cream at the bottom of the cartoon. He whimpered as he managed to swallow the last of the fries. He felt fit to burst. Francis was sure Natalio had given him most of the fries and the ice cream, and he was sure Natalio was up at the machine, getting more fries. Francis wasn’t sure why he had grabbed the carton and tipped it into his mouth, drinking the melted ice cream. Francis set the cartondown on the table and ran a hand over the curve of his stomach. He should feel awful right now, but he felt so good. He felt so content. Francis had sprawled out over the couch. Natalio stood behind the couch, munching on the fries he had gotten. Natalio offered the boy some fries but pulled back when Francis went to grab one. The sudden movement caused Francis to put a hand on his stomach. 

“Have you eaten?” Natalio asked. It hit Francis. Natalio kept forgetting they were eating. It all made sense now. Francis groaned, he felt so so heavy. 

“Sorry I was gone for so long- Francis” Harmony said, running to her friend. Francis hiccuped. 

“Excuse me, which way to the control cabin?” Natalio asked. Francis and Harmony both pointed the opposite direction. Natalio smiled and left. 

“Francis” Harmony scolded, picking up the trash. 

“Not all of it’s mine” Francis defended himself. 

“No but from the looks of it, most of it is” Harmony said. Francis gave her a sheepish smile. 

“You’re just as bad as Los Rulos. Honestly, Francis this is too much” Harmony said, looking the curve of his bloated stomach over. 

“I feel like I should be offended” Francis joked. He felt so tired and he could easily fall asleep here with no complaints. He smiled contently, he hasn’t felt this relaxed in a while. 

“Heeyy! Looks like we weren’t the only ones who wanted to use the vending machine!” Rolando laughed as he walked in with his brothers. 

“Franciiis! You ate waaay more than we did!” Ricardo laughed, walking over and looking at the trash everywhere. Carlos smirked. He knew Francis would eat if he wanted to eat. Francis rolled his eyes and huffed. The boy closed his eyes and ignored the brothers. 

“Fraaaanciiiis” Ricardo whined. He felt someone grab his ankle.

“No, you guys didn’t even think to invite me to play with this machine. You didn’t even bother to tell me what was happening. You just up and left during lunch” Francis explained. Francis pulled away but felt someone lift his legs and sit underneath him. Rolando grabbed Francis hand. He smiled as he played with the hem of the boys shirt. It wasn’t often that anyone got to see Francis with that vest off. Harmony pushed Francis to sit up, causing him to groan as he gripped his stomach. Harmony let Francis’ head lay in her lap. She played with the boy’s messy curls. She could feel the waiter purr underneath her. Ricardo and Carlos sat on the edges of the couch. 

“We’re real sorry Francis” Rolando said to the waiter. 

“Very sorry” Carlos added. 

“Franciiis, we’re really really sorry. We’ll get you all the sweets you can eat-“ Ricardo tried to beg. Francis groaned and gripped his stomach at the mention of food. 

“Sorry Francis!” Ricardo yelled. Francis huffed but felt Harmony nudge him. 

“Francis” She warned him. He knew she was about to tell him that its better to forgive. 

“All the sweets?” Francis joked. Harmony nudged him. 

“Francis” she scolded. 

“Boys, what are you up too- Francis!” They all turned to see Topa there. Francis closed his eyes. He was in trouble. 

 

 


End file.
